I Need To See Her
by Skimmons-Bechloe
Summary: Simmons is seriously hurt and rushed to hospital. The doctors won't let the team see her, stating that they aren't family. But Skye wont let that stop her, she needs to see Jemma. Originally a one-shot but recently turned into a multi-chapter fic. Skimmons. Please read and review :)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Agents of SHIELD or any of the characters in this fic.**

**A/N: This is a Skimmons fic, so I guess it is kinda AU (Although it shouldn't be because Sky and Jemma should really be together). It is also set a couple of years in the future. Anyways, as I am British and we are behind America on the new episodes, there is no HYDRA or anything in this fic. This is my fist time writing anything remotely hurt/comfort like, so I am sorry if it is really bad... I tried. Please let me know what you think because if it is really bad I will stick to the lighter fluffier stuff in the future :)**

* * *

Jemma was hurt. It was bad. Really bad. She had been brought to the SHIELD medical facility four hours ago and none of the team had been allowed to see her in that time. The doctors had said important decision may have to be made, but those decisions could only be made by family. The doctors were adamant about the fact that the team weren't technically family, and it was killing them. But none more so then Skye.

The rest of the team thought they understood why Skye was taking it the worst, after all she had been in a very similar situation a couple of years ago. But none of them knew the truth, the real reason as to why Skye needed to see Jemma, the reason Skye had not taken her eyes of the waiting room doors, why she hadn't muttered a word to anyone (excluding the several times she has screamed at the doctors to let her see Jemma).

The team thought they knew why she was being like this, but they didn't.

Hours passed and they were all sat helplessly in the waiting area. waiting...hoping...praying, to get some good news regarding Simmons' condition.

Fitz was trying his best to hold himself together, but he simply couldn't. This was Simmons...this was JEMMA. His college, his partner, his best friend was fighting for her life and he wasnt allowed to see her. Why wasnt he allowed to see her? It wasnt fair. He couldn't stop the tears that fell from his eyes. he couldn't lose her.

May stayed as silent as ever. To anyone else, she looked the same as always. But the team could see the change in the usual blank expression across her face. There was a sadness there, it wasnt much, bit it was enough to show the team that she cared.

Ward and Coulson were trying to stay strong. They had to. Someone needed to comfort Fitz and Skye...

Skye.

Skye was a mess. She couldn't sit still, she would jump up anytime a doctor or nurse was in sight. And that's exactly what she did when she saw a nurse walking past the waiting area.

"hey, wait!" The nurse stopped at the voice and turned to face Skye. "I need to see her, you have to let me see her!" Skye demanded.

The nurse just sighed, this wasn't the first time one of the team had approached her about Jemma. "Miss, as I have already informed your team numerous times, I cannot let you see Ms Simmons unless you are family. I am sorry." The nurse stated to walk away but Skye just grabbed her arm.

* * *

The others were watching Skye talk to the woman in scrubs. This had been the longest conversation any of them had managed to keep with any medical worker. They couldn't hear what was being said but they could see the pleading look Skye gave the nurse, the nurse then nodded at Skye and a hopeful expression quickly covered the hackers face. The next thing they knew Skye was rushing through the waiting room doors and she said the first word she had said to the team since they arrived. And NOBODY would have guessed what that word turned out to be...

"MAY" Skye shouted with a desperate look on her face.

May didn't say anything in return, but tuned her gaze to Skye to show the girl that she was listening.

"I need you to do something for me, okay. I am not leaving this place for anything, and I would much rather have you do this then any of the boys." In normal circumstances, the male members of the team would probably be offended by this, but these weren't normal circumstances. "I need you to do something and I trust you to do it-I know you won't ask questions"

May tilted her head slightly, gesturing Skye to go on.

All eyes were on Skye at this point, but she didn't take her gaze of May. The hacker had tears in her eyes but she was attempting to stay calm, she needed May to understand what she was saying. "I need you to go back to the bus, okay. I need you to go into Jemmas pod and go to her closet. In the bottom of the closet there will be a purple and white striped gift box. In that gift box there will be a lot of stuff" Skye closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she remembered the contents of the box. A single tear ran down her cheek but she wiped it with her sleeve before continuing with a shaky voice. "Somewhere in the box there will be an A4 brown envelope. It is important to me that you bring me that envelope, okay, I need that envelope. Will you please go and get me that envelope?" Skyes voice broke slightly on the word 'please'.

Again May didn't say anything in response, she simply gave a curt nod to Skye before she stood up and left the room.

The rest of the team gave Skye curious looks, but they knew better then to question the girl. Especially when she was in this state.

Skye spent the next 34 minutes waiting for Agent May's return, splitting her stare between the doors and the clock. When May finally came back through the double doors, she handed the envelope straight to Skye before returning to her seat next to Coulson.

Skye gave May a grateful nod before rushing out of the room in order to find the nurse.

When she eventually tracked the woman down, Skye just shoved the envelope into the nurses hands. The medical worker opened the envelope and scanned over the contents. She then gave Skye a small smile and gestured towards Simmons room. Skye didn't need to be told twice and she rushed towards Jemmas room so fast, she almost knocked down two doctors in the process. Skye didn't care though, she was finally allowed to see Jemma. _Her _Jemma.

As she entered the room, Skye choked back a sob at the sight. Simmons was covered in bandages and had wires connecting her to several different machines. She looked so small in that hospital bad. So fragile and vulnerable. Skye rushed to her side and grabbed her hand, being carefull as to not hurt her even more. She brought the girls knuckles to her lips and kissed them.

"I'm here Jem. I'm sorry I wasnt here earlier but I'm here now. And I'm not leaving you again okay. I'm here and you're going to be fine. You hear me Jem? You are going to be okay, I promise."

* * *

Back in the waiting room, the team noticed Skye had been absent for a while.

"Whatever was in that envelope must have allowed her to see Simmons" Ward said to the rest of the team.

All the men turned their attention to May. "I didn't look" She answered, already knowing what they were about to ask.

The team seemed to accept Mays answer, knowing she wouldn't brake Skye's trust.

* * *

It was 8 hours later and Skye still hadn't returned. The team didn't know how to take this, if something bad had happened she would have told them right? But she also would have told them if things were looking good, wouldn't she?

Coulson stood up, he needed answers. He was about to reach for the door when Skye rushed in, almost running straight into Coulson.

"She's stable!" Skye exclaimed before anyone had chance to question her absence, "She is going to be okay!". For the first time since Simmons was hurt, Skye had a genuine smile on her face.

A wash of relief flooded on everyone faces. Ward patted Fitz on the back and May had a rare smile on her face. "She's going to be okay" Skye repeated in a smaller voice. Coulson wrapped his arms around the hacker and she immediately collapsed into his embrace, sobbing into his shoulder. She had been so worried the whole time, but she needed to stay strong..for Jemma. But now she knew she was going to be alright, Skye finally let herself break down and release all the emotion she had tried to suppress.

When she finally composed herself she looked to her team. "She's not awake yet, but everything is looking good. The doctor said you can all see her now". As soon as she said this, Fitz was out the door, closely followed by Ward and Fitz.

Skye was about to leave aswell, but a hand on her arm made her tun around.

"What was in that envelope Skye?" Coulson questioned softly "How come you were allowed to see her?".

Skye didn't say anything, she just simply handed the envelope over to Coulson, before turning and exciting the room- going straight back to Jemma's side.

Once Skye had left, Coulson carefully opened the envelope and took out the contents. He gasped at the sight, this is not what he was expecting.

Inside the envelope was a marriage certificate. More specifically, Skye and Jemma's marriage certificate.

Then he understood; Skye _i__s_ Jemma's family.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Agents of SHIELD or any of the characters in this fic.**

**A/N: Hey guys, so this was originally only supposed to be a one-shot, but a lot of people have asked me to continue it and I thought...why not? This chapter is shorter than the first, it is basically just Jemma waking up. In later chapters the rest of the team will find out about Skye and Simmons relationship, and I also plan on including flashbacks of the wedding and how they got together etc. This chapter is sort of a filler, but it needed to be written before I can really get into the flashbacks. Anyways, let me know what you guys think. Please follow, favourite and review! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Much to everyone's relief, Jemma woke up later that day. Coulson wanted to question the girls about what he had discovered, but figured now was not the best time.

Fitz, Ward and May had all gone in search for some food, no-one had eaten anything while Simmons was unconscious.

Coulson had just returned from the Bus having showered and changed his clothes. As he entered the scientists hospital room he found Skye sat on the chair next to Jemmas bed - that didn't surprise him, the hacker hadn't left the girl's side all day. The two girls were talking, but both turned their attention towards Coulson as he came into the room.

"Sup AC" Skye greeted, she was in a much better mood now that Jemma was awake.

"Oh, hello Sir" Simmons said with a smile, despite the condition she was currently in.

"Hi girls" Coulson greeted softly "How are you feeling?" He directed his question towards Simmons.

"Very well, considering. I was very lucky" Jemma said, being as optimistic as ever.

"Jem, you were seriously injured, unconscious for hours and had to go into surgery. You and I have very different definitions of the word 'lucky'" Skye said, her nervousness from before returning slightly.

"Yes, but I am alive darl-Skye" Jemma quickly corrected herself, almost forgetting Coulson was in the room with them. " And the doctors here did an amazing job, I highly doubt there will be any long-term effects. It could have been a lot worse".

"I know, but it shouldn't have even happened in the first place."

"No it shouldn't" Coulson said as he came to sit near Simmons bed. "You shouldn't have been put in that position, and I am terribly sorry for that Agent Simmons, I take full responsibility".

"Will you two please stop it!" Jemma said which caused both Skye and Coulsons heads to snap up "I am fine, there's no point playing the blame game, I chose to go into that warehouse alone, if it was anyones fault it was mine. You both need to stop worrying okay, I am alright" She smiled.

Coulson was about to reply when a knock on the door stopped him.

"Hello Dr Simmons, how are you feeling?" A nurse asked as she came into the room.

"Good thankyou" Jemma said, for what felt like the hundredth time.

"Good" the nurse smiled "Well, I talked to the doctor and he said everything is looking good, but we want to keep you in for a couple of days for observation. Anyways, I have your personal belongings here that we got when you first arrived." The nurse handed the bag over to Skye before leaving the room.

Skye emptied the small bag on to her lap, there wasn't much inside - Jemma's phone, badge and a silver chain necklace with her wedding ring on. Skye smiled before holding up the piece of jewelery and handing it over to Jemma.

Jemma looked and Skye with wide eyes before subtly (or not so subtly in Jemmas case) motioning her head in Coulsons direction.

Skye laughed at Simmons' reaction before placing the necklace into Jemmas hand. "Relax Jem, he knows".

Jemma's eyebrows shot up at this and she turned to Coulson for conformation. Coulson just gave a small smile and nodded.

Simmons turned her attention back to Skye "When...How...Why" she stuttered, still in shock. They had agreed to tell the team together, when they were both ready.

"Earlier, I sent May back to the Bus to get the certificate, they wouldn't let me in if I wasnt family" Skye said, hoping Jemma would understand.

Jemma nodded in return and reached over to take Skye's hand, showing she wasnt upset. "Do the others know?".

"No" Skye shook her head "I figured Fitz should be the next to know, and he should hear it from you".

"Thankyou"Jemma smiled before turning back to Coulson.

"You are not mad,are you Sir? Because I did check SHIELD's rules and I found no 'no fraternization policy' between SHIELD agents" Jemma rushed out, worried that they may have broken some sort of rule and one of them may have to leave the team.

"I trust you did check Simmons" Coulson smirked as Skye mouthed 'multiple times' behind Jemmas back.

"And no, I'm not mad. A little surprised, but not mad." Coulson reassured the young scientist. "Although the three of us are going to have to have a chat once we get back onto the Bus".

"Certainly Sir" Jemma nodded.

"You got it AC" Skye said with a solute.

"Right. Well then I am going to go join the others, I am starving" Coulson said as he stood up.

"Get some rest" he said to Jemma before leaving the room.

"Well that went better than I expected, I can't believe I was so worried to tell him" Jemma smiled at Skye.

"I know. Now are you going to put this back on or what?" Skye smirked as she reached for Jemma's necklace.

"Definitely" Jemma replied as she turned her head so Skye could fasten it around her neck.

"Perfect" Skye smiled before leaning in to kiss Jemma softly.

"I love you" Jemma mumbled against Skye's lips.

"I love you too. But you heard AC, you gotta get some rest".

"Okay, but will you lay with me...please" Jemma said with a pout.

"Of course" Skye replied as she carefully got onto the bed and wrapped her arms around the other girl. She couldn't deny Jemma anything.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Agents of SHIELD or any of the characters in this story.**

**A/N: I am so sorry that it has taken me so long to update, I have had loads of exams at college. Anyways, I got a bit stuck with what to write for this chapter, so please let me know if it's okay. As always please review, it always helps to know what you guys think. Hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

A week had passed since Jemma's accident and the scientist had since returned to the Bus. Because of her surgery, Simmons was sentenced to a weeks worth of rest, stopping the scientist from even entering the lab.

"Ergh" Jemma huffed as she placed the rather large scientific journal she had been reading down next to her.

"You okay babe?" Skye asked as she looked to the girl sat next to her.

"Yes I am fine, that's the thing!" Jemma said slightly louder than she intended too.

Skye looked confused by this. "Okay?" She said more as a question then a statement.

"I understand that I need rest, I am not stupid, my body has been through a lot. But I feel a lot better and physically able to go to the lab and just exami-"

"No" Skye cut Jemma off. "You heard the doctors, you need to rest. Be happy you're not refined to a hospital bed, then you'd really be going crazy."

"Please Skye, there's only so much these books can tell me about the microorganism Fitz collected the other day. It would be a great help if I were able to examine it." Jemma looked at Skye pleadingly.

"Sorry Jem, no can do. Besides, we have that talk with Coulson in 20 minutes, shouldn't we be focusing on what we are going to tell him?" Skye asked as she ran her fingers through Jemmas hair.

"I guess so. Well he already knows that we are married, there isn't any point hiding anything else from him is there?" Jemma asked, looking up at Skye.

"Yeah. I still can't belive we managed to keep it a secret for over two years" Skye said as she thought back to the day the two woman first got together.

* * *

_Two year_s ago...

_Simmons had been pacing up and down the lab for the last half hour - much to Fitz's annoyance._

_"Jemma will you please calm down, I'm sure everything will be fine" Fitz said as he put a comforting hand on the scientists shoulder._

_Jemma spun round to meet his gaze "How do you know Fitz? It was supposed to be a simple mission, in and out, no longer than an hour. Its been five Fitz! Five! And coms have been down for the majority of that time! God knows what could have happened. May can handle herself, she's been doing this for years, but Skye's new to this! What if they got split up? What if they were captured? What if they were-"_

_"JEMMA" Fitz interrupted Jemmas rambling, stopping the girl who was at this point hyperventilating._

_"What Fitz?" She questioned, an anger to her voice._

_"They're back" Fitz said with a reassuring smile._

_"What?" Jemma questioned, not quite believing Fitz._

_"Coulson said they are about five minutes away, which you would have heard if you hadn't have been having a panic attack"._

_"There back" Jemma said more to herself than Fitz. _

_"Yes, they are. Coulson said he needs to see me, I'll leave you to take care of them incase they need medical attention" Fitz said with a small smile, before exiting the lab._

_As soon as Fitz left, Simmons saw the cargo ramp open, and a slightly injured and bloodied _but alive _Skye and May walk onto the Bus._

_Agent May barley acknowledged the scientist as she made her way straight to the stairs, heading to Coulson's office. But Simmons didn't notice, she was too busy staring at Skye._

_Before she could even process what she was doing, Jemma found herself running at the younger woman and throwing herself into her arms. She then grabbed the hackers face and smashed their lips together._

_Skye was shocked at the scientists actions, but didn't find herself pulling away. Instead she wrapped her arms around the older woman and deepened the kiss._

_When oxygen became a necessity, the two girls reluctantly pulled away._

_"Eh..wha...why...huh?" Skye stuttered as she looked into Simmons' eyes._

_Jemma's mind seemed to catch up with the situation as a blush slowly made its way to her cheeks. "I..I'm sorry..I just..I was so worried, then you just walked in and I just..sorry"._

_"No no that's totally cool" Skye was quick to reassure the older girl._

_"Really?" Jemma asked in disbelief._

_"Absolutely" Skye said as she pressed her lips to Jemmas once again._

_Jemma gasped in surprise, giving Skye a perfect opportunity to slip her tongue into the scientists mouth. The older girl then relaxed into the kiss and reached up to cup the hackers face. Then she felt more than heard Skye wince with pain and pulled away, only then noticing the extent of Skye's injuries._

_"Oh my God Skye, you're hurt" Jemma said as she tried to pull Skye toward the lab._

_"No, it's fine" Skye said as she reached for Jemma "It's only a scratch, we should definitely keep kissing"._

_Jemma turned to face the now smirking woman "I am not kissing you until you let me see to your injuries"._

_"Fine" Skye sighed following Jemma into the lab. She figured the quicker she gave in and let Simmons patch her up, the quicker she could get back to kissing the other woman._

* * *

"I was so surprised that you kissed me that day" Skye said as she and Simmons got up from the couch.

"Me too if I'm honest. I was just so worried something had happened, and when I finally saw you, something just clicked in my head" Jemma said as she and Skye began making their way to Coulson's office.

"Well I'm glad you did" Skye smiled.

"Me too" Jemma said as they reached the office door. "You ready?"

"You bet" Skye answered, as she knocked twice on the door, before the two girls proceeded to walk into Coulson's office.


End file.
